1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to vehicle roof structures and, more specifically, to vehicle roof structures including a movable roof panel for opening and closing an opening in the roof of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In today's automobile market, a popular option is the so-called "sun" or "moon" roof. The sunroof comes in two types, either in the form of a movable roof panel which is retractable between closed and open positions in an opening formed in the roof of the vehicle or a flip-up ventilator version which is pivotal about the front end to raise the rear edge of the roof panel a small amount above the stationary roof structure. It is also known to construct a movable roof panel which is both flip-up and sliding, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,965.
However, the known roof panel assemblies present several disadvantages in view of the recent trend towards smaller and lighter weight vehicles. The mechanical components and structure needed to construct a movable roof panel assembly and, in particular, a flip-up/sliding type of roof panel assembly, are heavy and consume a considerable amount of space within the interior of the vehicle. This is especially undesirable due to the smaller size of the vehicles currently being produced.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a pivotal-sliding roof panel structure for vehicles which overcomes the problems of similar prior art roof structures. It would also be desirable to provide a pivotal-sliding roof panel structure which provides both sliding and flip-up modes of operation. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a pivotal-sliding roof panel structure which is lighter in weight, provides increased interior head room and an enlarged viewing or window area and is made with a smaller number of components than previous roof panel structures.